wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wysokie Progi/5
Rozdział V Niełatwo przychodziło Magdzie zorientowanie się w sprawach Wysokich Progów. Najwięcej przeszkód wynikło z usposobienia Ksawerego, który wprost nie umiał stawiać rzeczy jasno. Wstydził się długów, szczególnie osobistych, starał się ukryć sens i znaczenie różnych zobowiązań, a nawet nazwiska wierzycieli drobniejszych, rozmaitych pachciarzy, handlarzy czy służby. Od dawniejszych wyznań w pociągu zmienił się o tyle, że nabrał przesadnego optymizmu i lekceważył sobie najpilniejsze i najważniejsze sprawy. Magda musiała pamiętać sama o wszystkim, pilnować wszystkiego. Zaczęło się od doprowadzenia do jakiego takiego porządku ksiąg i rachunków. Panował w nich chaos z tej racji, że prowadzone były częściowo przez Ksawerego, częściowo przez pana Pieczyngę, nieraz zaś nawet przez pisarzy prowentowych. Stopniowo wszystko to skoncentrowało się w rękach Magdy. Nie ze wszystkim wprawdzie umiała sobie poradzić, lecz doświadczenie nabyte w okresie prowadzenia administracji "Złotej Maski" przydało się także o tyle, że wiedziała przynajmniej, do kogo zwrócić się o pomoc. Poza tym, wierząc w zmysł do interesów pana Biesiadowskiego, zapoznała go gruntownie z całym materiałem. Pan Feliks przyjął wiadomość o zamierzonym małżeństwie Magdy z rezygnacją. Od czasu napadu stan jego zdrowia przedstawiał wiele do życzenia i skłaniał go do częstych smutnych refleksji. Pomimo choroby bynajmniej nie zaniedbał interesów, a w stosunku do Magdy zachował dawną, serdeczną życzliwość. Po rozejrzeniu się w materialnej sytuacji Wysokich Progów, orzekł, że można by jeszcze majątek uratować kosztem wielkich oszczędności, ułożenia się na pięćdziesiąt procent z wierzycielami, zwłaszcza z tymi, którzy spadliby bez grosza w czasie licytacji, no i przez korzystną sprzedaż Karczówki, piętnastowłókowego folwarku Wysokich Progów. Ponieważ zaś Karczówka miała osobne księgi hipoteczne, rzecz była do przeprowadzenia. Nadto, zdaniem Biesiadowskiego, należało spróbować wydobycia skądkolwiek kilkudziesięciu tysięcy gotówki. Kiedy zaś Magda wyraziła wątpliwość co do możliwości takiej pożyczki, Biesiadowski zaproponował, że sam mógłby wziąć, na przykład, w dzierżawę stawy rybne na pięć lat. Transakcja ta, zdaniem Ksawerego, była wysoce niekorzystna, a tenuta dzierżawna, ofiarowana przez Biesiadowskiego, bardzo niska, ponieważ jednak innych amatorów niepodobna było znaleźć, a pieniądze były od razu niezbędne, umowę podpisano. Jednocześnie Magda zwróciła się do kilku pośredników z propozycją sprzedaży Karczówki. Z tym wszystkim cały swój wolny czas musiała poświęcać interesom Ksawerego. Ponieważ zaś w pertraktacjach, w podpisywaniu umów itp. musiała go nieraz zastępować, otrzymała odeń odpowiednią plenipotencję. Przyjęła ją wprawdzie niechętnie, chociaż był to dowód pełnego zaufania ze strony narzeczonego, ale sama musiała przyznać, że z chwilą uznania za konieczność obecności Ksawerego na wsi, niepodobna było przy każdej okazji wzywać go do Warszawy. I tak przyjeżdżał co tydzień na sobotę i niedzielę. Wówczas spędzali czas na nie kończących się omawianiach spraw bieżących... – Doprawdy – krzywił się Ksawery. – Nie wyobrażam sobie, by takim językiem przemawiała miłość pary narzeczonych. – Cóż chcesz – wzruszała ramionami Magda. – Sam jesteś temu winien. Gdybyś myślał więcej o przyszłości wtedy, gdyś jeszcze był sam... – No, już nie strofuj mnie, Magduś, już dobrze, dobrze... Więc jak z tymi opasami? I zdawała mu relację. Dzięki Biesiadowskiemu uzyskała to, że handlarze bydła z Grójeckiego gotowi byli na niezłych warunkach lokować krowy, przeznaczone na rzeź, na czas podpasienia w opróżnionych, z racji nieopłacalności gospodarstwa mlecznego, oborach wysokoproskich. Idące stąd i z innych pomniejszych źródeł wpływy nie uprawniały jednak do różowych myśli. Trzeba było nieustannie czuwać, dreptać po bankach i urzędach, zabiegać o ulgi i prolongaty, pilnować gotówki, by nie dostała się do rąk Ksawerego lub jego matki. Ci nie umieli oszczędzać i należało ich do tego zmusić. Po pewnym czasie Magda doszła do przekonania, że główną przyczyną rozrzutności Ksawerego jest jego próżnowanie. Bynajmniej nie był z natury leniwy. Przeciwnie, gdy tylko chciał się popisać lub po prostu nie miał kim się wyręczyć, potrafił pracować zawzięcie. Z tej obserwacji bardziej, niż z konieczności ograniczenia wydatków wynikła dymisja pana Pieczyngi i obu pisarzy prowentowych, a także pana Lisieckiego, który zarządzał młynem i gorzelnią, a właściwie pobierał pensję za pół godziny dziennej roboty, gdyż gorzelany i młynarz wystarczali w zupełności. Najtrudniej poszło z panem Pieczyngą. Magda rozmawiała z nim tylko dwa razy. Pomimo pozornej uprzejmości starego rządcy odczuła w jego tonie jakby lekceważenie i cień pogardy dla siebie. Zasadniczo oboje dążyli do tego samego, lecz Pieczynga traktował Magdę po trosze jak intruza. Bardzo boleśnie dotknęło to Magdę. Z jednej strony żywiła doń sympatię, lecz z drugiej rezerwa pana Pieczyngi uniemożliwiała okazanie już nie tylko sympatii, lecz nawet przychylności. Dlatego w tych rozmowach przybrała ton zimny i może zanadto dźwięczący poczuciem władzy. – Mówimy o oszczędnościach – powiedziała w końcu. Czy pan znajduje, że mój narzeczony nie potrafiłby samodzielnie prowadzić gospodarstwa? – Przecież prowadzi – zauważył Pieczynga. – Przy pańskiej pomocy. Ale czy dałby sobie radę sam? Pan Pieczynga poczerwieniał: – Ach, o to pani chodzi?... Zapewne. Uważam pana Ksawerego za bardzo zdolnego rolnika. Sądzę też... Hm... Sądzę, że byłoby nawet wskazane... Ja... Tym bardziej, że ja dość już jestem stary, by podlegać woli osób zbyt młodych i niedoświadczonych. Poza tym nie lubię niewyraźnych sytuacji i chciałbym wiedzieć, czy mam posadę u pana Runickiego, czy też u pani? Sapał coraz głośniej i widocznie musiał bardzo panować nad sobą, by nie wybuchnąć. – Oczywiście, że u pana Runickiego – spokojnie powiedziała Magda. – To chwała Bogu – wstał z krzesła. – Zatem wiem, kogo mam słuchać, a teraz pozwoli pani, że ją pożegnam. – Żegnam pana – skinęła mu lekko głową i Pieczynga wyszedł z jej pokoiku hotelowego. Tegoż wieczora zażądała od Ksawerego wymówienia Pieczyndze. Ksawery długo się wahał i wykręcał. Przytaczał słuszne zresztą argumenty, twierdził, że nie można tak od razu rozstać się z oficjalistą, który przez tyle lat był prawą ręką ojca i jego samego, z człowiekiem tak zacnym i uczciwym. Na wszystkie te argumenty Magda najprostszą i najskuteczniejszą znalazłaby odpowiedź. Wystarczyłoby dać Ksaweremu do zrozumienia, że Pieczynga ośmielił się ją obrazić. Jednak wolała nie stawiać sprawy na tej płaszczyźnie. Wiedziała zresztą, że i tak przeprowadzi to, co postanowiła. Zresztą pan Pieczynga przyjął wymówienie spokojnie. Jako rządca miał świetną opinię i o takie, a nawet lepsze stanowisko nie było mu trudno. I tak poza tym zostawał w Wysokich Progach do jesieni. Natomiast część służby pałacowej oraz zredukowani oficjaliści musieli odejść zaraz. Na wypłatę zaległych od dawna poborów Magda podpisała umowę z impresario, organizującym objazd trupy teatralnej po prowincji. Objazd miał trwać przez trzy miesiące, a Magda uzyskała pokaźną zaliczkę, gdyż miała być główną atrakcją zespołu. Pod wieloma względami krzyżowało to jej plany, lecz najbardziej chodziło przecież o zdobycie koniecznej gotówki. Na koniec czerwca ustalili z Ksawerym termin ślubu. Magdzie nie zależało na przyspieszeniu ślubu. Jeżeli zgodziła się na tak bliski termin to jedynie pod naciskiem niecierpliwości Ksawerego. Przed ostatecznym ustaleniem daty zwlekała, jak mogła. Nie dla uzyskania czasu do namysłu. Na małżeństwo zdecydowała się już dawno. Jeszcze zanim usłyszała zwierzenia Ksawerego. Podobał się jej przecież od pierwszego spojrzenia. Tak właśnie wyobrażała sobie od lat pensjonarskich prawdziwego pana: Dumny, wytworny, elegancki, przystojny brunet z siwiejącymi włosami, ziemianin, prawie arystokrata, urodzony w pałacu, obracający się w najwyższych sferach. Gdy z biegiem czasu poznawała go coraz bliżej, odkrywając jedne po drugich jego wady i śmiesznostki – nie martwiła się nimi wcale. Raczej przeciwnie. Cieszyły ją, gdyż zmniejszyły dystans, który dzielił aktorkę, zwykłą – co tu ukrywać – aktoreczkę od pana całą gębą. Zły stan jego interesów również sprawiał Magdzie radość. Rozumiała doskonale, że znalazłszy pole do działania dla siebie, że przez pomoc, dawaną Ksaweremu, jeszcze bardziej wyrównuje istniejące różnice. Żeniąc się z nią, Ksawery nie robi już żadnej łaski. Wprawdzie dla niej, znającej go tak dobrze, jak i jego położenie majątkowe, nie był już księciem z dawnych marzeń, ale dla świata pozostanie nim zawsze ze swoim nazwiskiem, manierami, no i z Wysokimi Progami, które dlatego właśnie należało ratować za wszelką cenę. Zdawała sobie dokładnie sprawę ze swoich uczuć. Nie była w Ksawerym zakochana tak, jak kiedyś w Bończy, ale przecież lubiła go szczerze. Z jego powierzchownością tak efektowną, z jego trochę dziecinnym umysłem, z jego zaletami, no, i z Wysokimi Progami, z pałacem, parkiem, z koligacjami i z pozycją towarzyską, gdyż – nie ukrywała tego przed sobą, a nawet przed nim – bez tego wszystkiego nie byłby już tym, czym był dla niej: nie byłby spełnieniem jej marzeń. I nie chodziło Magdzie o bogactwo, o luksusowe próżnowanie, nawet nie o dostatek. Przecież dążąc uparcie do realizacji swoich młodocianych celów życiowych, nie bała się ani niewygód, ani przykrości, ani ciężkiej, wyczerpującej pracy. Spokój i dobrobyt miała w domu, którego się wyrzekła. Bogactwa i wygody odrzuciła wraz z odrzuceniem oświadczyn Biesiadowskiego, z pięknego, beztroskiego życia zrezygnowała, gdy nie przyjęła propozycji dyrektora Stęposza i kilku podobnych. Gdyby nawet Ksawery nie kochał jej tak bardzo, jak tego nieustannie dawał dowody, zgodziłaby się na to małżeństwo. Jeżeli też próbowała je odwlec, to z myślą o zarobieniu jak najwięcej pieniędzy jeszcze przed ślubem. Poza tym uważała za pożyteczne rozpowszechnienie się wiadomości o "mezaliansie" Ksawerego wśród jego krewnych i znajomych. – Niech oswoją się z tym – mówiła. – To nierozsądne – protestował Ksawery – gdyby już raz klamka zapadła, nie mieliby o czym gadać, a tak nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, na co jestem nieustannie narażony. – To nie po rycersku z twojej strony – śmiała się. Chcesz, bym i ja z tobą dzieliła te przykrości? Przecież po "zapadnięciu klamki" spadnie to i na mnie. O jednej przyczynie swego zwlekania nie wspominała narzeczonemu, o Mirze. Wiedziała, że Ksawerego łączył z Mirą kilkuletni romans, że pani Mira dla niego rozwiodła się z mężem. I w to jedno Magda nie chciała wnikać, chociaż Ksawery nieraz napomykał o swoich, związanych z tym przykrościach. To już powinien był załatwić samodzielnie. Mimochodem tylko zwróciła jego uwagę, że może przecież liczyć w tym na pomoc matki. Magda nie chciała mieszać się w likwidację stosunku narzeczonego z panią Mirą głównie dlatego, że w duchu, chociaż starała się to w sobie stłumić, całkowicie była po jej stronie. Gdyby też nie zamierzała zostać żoną Ksawerego, uważałaby, że obowiązany jest ożenić się z Mirą. Obejrzawszy jej fotografię i dowiedziawszy się o niej dość dużo, w gruncie rzeczy dziwiła się Ksaweremu, że wybrał nie Mirę, może starszą i brzydszą, ale wykształconą, no i panią ze swojej sfery. Bezstronność Magdy jednak nie posuwała się zbyt daleko. Zbyt twarde było jej życie i zbyt trzeźwo na świat patrzyła, by ustępować komukolwiek bodaj bezprawnie odebraną mu pozycję. Miała zresztą poważniejsze kłopoty. Pomimo zapewnień Ksawerego, że w jego rodzinie zostanie przyjęta jak najserdeczniej, liczyła się przecież z czymś zupełnie odwrotnym. Zbyt często w usposobieniu Ksawerego dostrzegała ślady świeżo przeżytych przykrości, o których nic jej nie mówił. Nietrudno było domyślić się, że były to skutki niechęci Runickich do zamierzonego małżeństwa syna. Po pierwszej swej bytności w Wysokich Progach Magda nie umiała zorientować się w nastroju pana Michała i pani Aldony. Zbyt była oszołomiona i podniecona swoją własną sytuacją, by wyrobić sobie spokojny sąd. Odniosła szereg różnorodnych i często sprzecznych wrażeń. Pan Michał wydał jej się lekceważąco uprzejmym, lecz i obojętnym. Pani Aldona surową i nieprzystępną, potępiającą każdym spojrzeniem, a tylko przez grzeczność, lub raczej przez miłość dla syna gościnną i miłą w stosunku do takiego intruza, za jakiego musiała uważać Magdę. Natomiast miny ciotek, kuzynek i innych ubogich krewnych rezydujących w Wysokich Progach były wyraźnie nieżyczliwe, niechętne, prawie złe, z trudem maskowane zdawkowymi uśmiechami. Magda musiała kilka razy usłyszeć od Ksawerego, że "ci w ogóle się nie liczą", by otrząsnąć się z uczucia zwykłego niemądrego strachu. Nie łudziła się też, że najbliższa rodzina, to znaczy Runiccy z Zalotów i Holimowscy z Radzieńca, nie przyjmą jej dobrze. Gdyby miała możność dowiedzenia się o ich nastrojach, może by starała się w jakiś sposób pozyskać ich sobie. Niestety, jedynym źródłem informacji był Ksawery, a ten wszystko rozmyślnie przedstawiał w różowym świetle. Magda rozumiała, że jednak najpierw i głównie należy zdobyć przychylność pani Aldony. Korzystając ze sposobności, że właśnie wypadały jej urodziny, wysłała do niej krótki, ale bardzo serdeczny list zakończony wyrazami żalu, że nie może złożyć życzeń osobiście i zawierający dyskretną aluzję, że przybyłaby do Wysokich Progów, gdyby wiedziała, że nie sprawi tym przykrości. Pani Aldona musiała nie wspomnieć synowi ani słowem o otrzymanym liście, gdyż Ksawery nic o nim nie wiedział. Opowiadał tylko nazajutrz to, że matka była przybita w dniu swoich urodzin. Od lat tego dnia odbywał się w Wysokich Progach tradycyjny wielki bal, zaniechany w tym roku ze względów oszczędnościowych. Nie wiedział też widocznie o zamierzonej wyprawie matki do Warszawy. Dlatego też zjawienie się pani Aldony było dla Magdy zdarzeniem tak niespodziewanym, że na pewno uciekłaby, gdyby tylko zdążyła. Nie miała wszakże na to czasu, gdyż w ślad za pokojówką hotelową, meldującą przybycie Runickiej, w drzwiach ukazała się olbrzymia postać. Magda chciała pocałować ją w rękę, lecz pani Aldona zasłoniła się: – O nie, niechże mnie pani nie postarza!... Pozwoli pani, że usiądę? – Ależ proszę – podsunęła jej Magda najwygodniejszy fotel. – Przepraszam – ciągnęła pani Aldona, zdejmując rękawiczki i zapalając papierosa – przepraszam, że nie uprzedziłam pani o mojej wizycie. Zamiar przyjazdu do Warszawy powzięłam dość nagle. I to w związku z pani listem. – Z moim listem?... – uśmiechnęła się Magda, starając się opanować niepokój. – Tak. Dziękuję pani za życzenia. Bardzo to miło z pani strony. Czy... Czy mój syn ma dziś przyiechać? Pani na pewno, wie... – Wery?... Dziś chyba nie. – O, to doskonale. Będziemy miały czas pomówić o różnych rzeczach. Pani kocha mego syna? – Tak, proszę pani. – Nie dziwię się – z uznaniem przytaknęła pani Aldona. – Wcale się nie dziwię. Chłop, jak dąb. Bary takie w biodrach wąski, a te oczy!... To się nazywa mężczyzna. Czasami żałuję, że jestem jego matką. W przeciwnym razie dla takiego mężczyzny straciłabym głowę i dużo ponadto... Cha...cha...cha... Śmiała się głośno i szeroko, nie spostrzegając zdumienia Magdy. – Przyzna mi pani rację – mówiła dalej. – W dzisiejszych czasach coraz mniej takich mężczyzn, mężczyzn, że no! Słowo "mężczyzn" wymawiała tak soczyście i z takim smakiem, że Magda aż zarumieniła się. – Zapewne – bąknęła. – On musi być pierwszorzędny w łóżku, co? – przymrużyła oko pani Aldona. – Tego nie wiem – z naciskiem powiedziała Magda. – Jak to? Dlaczego? – No, bo jestem jego narzeczoną, nie kochanką... – Co pani mówi! – rozłożyła ręce Runicka i z najwyższym zdumieniem wpatrywała się w Magdę. – Jak to? Ani razu? – Ani razu. – I wytrzymała pani?... Świat się kończy. Albo... Albo pani jest taka sprytna?... Nie, nie wierzę! Żeby mój Wery dał się tak za nos wodzić? Świat się kończy!... Znowu wybuchnęła niepohamowanym śmiechem. Jej olbrzymi biust wznosił się w gwałtownych porywach, policzki pod warstwą różu zaróżowiły się naprawdę, szerokie zmysłowe wargi odsłoniły dwa rzędy równych silnych zębów, a oczy, rzeczywiście wspaniałe, wprost jarzyły się radością. Nagle w jednym mgnieniu spoważniała i powiedziała surowo. – Musicie zerwać. Pani przecież rozumie, że wasze małżeństwo nie miałoby żadnego sensu? – Jestem przeciwnego zdania – równie poważnie i zimno odpowiedziała po chwilowym namyśle Magda. – Naraża pani i jego, i siebie na niezliczone przykrości. Czy zdaje pani sobie sprawę z tego, że jej fach, a tym bardziej fach pani ojca... Tylko proszę mnie źle nie zrozumieć. U mnie snobizm nie wchodzi w grę. Trzeba jednak liczyć się z ludźmi. Przynajmniej o tyle, o ile. Rozumie pani?... A poza tym druga strona medalu, z czego wy, z czego ja i mój mąż, z czego my wszyscy będziemy żyli?... Ksawery może ożenić się bogato i jeżeli pani... – ...Dobrze mu życzy – dokończyła Magda z wymuszonym uśmiechem, – jeżeli dobrze życzę, mam zrezygnować z małżeństwa, czy tak?... – Oczywiście. Podobacie się sobie? Bardzo pięknie. Będę na pewno ostatnią z tych, którzy mogliby coś mieć przeciw temu. Kochajcie się na zdrowie, ale po co małżeństwo?... Nie przyjechałam tu, by robić sceny, grozić odmową błogosławieństwa czy podobnymi głupstwami. Po prostu chcę pani przemówić do rozsądku. I jestem przekonana, że porozumiemy się. – I ja jestem tego pewna. Cóż?... Rezygnuję. Rozłożyła ręce i wstała. Pani Runicka aż przeraziła się łatwością odniesionego sukcesu: – Mówi pani serio? – Najzupełniej. Rezygnuję, oczywiście, pod tym warunkiem, że Ksawery nie przez panią zrobi mi tę propozycję, lecz osobiście. – Ależ, broń Boże! – zerwała się pani Runicka. – Daję pani słowo, że Wery o niczym nie wie... – Jak to, więc pani bez jego wiedzy zwraca się do mnie, byśmy we dwie, poza jego plecami rozstrzygnęły o jego przyszłości?... Nie, proszę pani. Nie uważam, bym miała do tego prawo. Owszem, najlojalniej zakomunikuję mu żądanie pani... – Broń Boże – przerwała z niepokojem pani Aldona – chyba nie chce pani poróżnić syna z matką! Zaklinam panią, ani słowa o mojej bytności. Zaklinam! Chciałam, by inicjatywa zerwania wyszła od pani, ale skoro... skoro oboje chcecie popełnić szaleństwo, ja umywam ręce. Wszyscy razem pójdziemy pod kościół z pudełkiem od sardynek. Trudno. Dyszała ciężko i nerwowymi ruchami obciągała kostium, opinający jej obfite kształty. – Nie będzie tak źle, proszę pani – pojednawczo odezwała się Magda. – Ach! – machnęła ręką pani Aldona. – Zapewniam panią. Jeżeli pani pozwoli, zaraz to udowodnię. I nie czekając na zgodę pani Runickiej, wzięła ze stołu paczkę papierów, nad którymi siedziała przez cały ranek. – Widzi pani – mówiła – oto list z Banku Wschodniego. Zgadzają się czekać przez dalszych osiem miesięcy. A tu mam umowę na wydzierżawienie stawów, tu zaś zestawienie... I zaczęła szczegółowo wyliczać przewidywane wpływy, konieczne wydatki, streszczała umowy, układy, sypała cyframi, sumowała pozycje oszczędności. Pani Runicka słuchała w milczeniu, ziewnęła kilka razy ukradkiem, a gdy Magda zamierzała sięgnąć po nową paczkę papierów, zatrzymała ją: – Niech się pani nie trudzi. Doprawdy, dosyć... – Więc widzi pani, że nie jest wcale tak źle? – z poczuciem zwycięstwa zapytała Magda. – Moja droga – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem pani Aldona. – Ja się na tym nic, ale to nic nie rozumiem. I przyznam się, że pojąć nie mogę, skąd pani zna się na tych sprawach? – Nie znałam się wcale, ale skoro trzeba było... – Dziwna z pani dziewczyna. Hm... Że też się pani chce!? Od tego głowa może rozboleć. Szalona dziewczyna. Zamieniać lekkie i wygodne, beztroskie życie na taką mordęgę... – Myli się pani. Życie aktorki nie jest wcale lekkie ani beztroskie. – No, przynajmniej swobodne. Mężczyzn ma się do wyboru, ile dusza, a raczej ile ciało zapragnie – zaśmiała się znowu pani Aldona – no, niech mi pani powie, czy aktorzy są tacy perwersyjni?... – Ależ, proszę pani – zgorszyła się Magda. – Nie powiem, przysięgam ci, nie powiem Ksaweremu ani słowa. Możesz przecież być szczera z przyszłą świekrą, oni wszyscy są zboczeńcami?... Taki, na przykład, Demkowski? Przepiękny kawał mężczyzny. Uda jak stal. Co?... Taki musi kobietę zmiażdżyć, zgnieść?... Wspaniały samiec!... Przyznaj się, miałaś z nim romans?... Magda z przerażeniem przyglądała się jej i zdołała tylko zaprzeczyć ruchem głowy. – Na ogół mężczyźni są zanadto wstydliwi – ciągnęła pani Aldona poufale, nie spostrzegając zmieszania Magdy – wstydliwość taka, przyznaję, ma pewien smaczek, nieprawdaż? Rola gorszycielki musi pociągać każdą wyrafinowaną kobietę. Ale ja osobiście uwielbiam rozpasanie, nawet wyuzdanie. Wery jest, jak myślę, istną dziewicą, cha... cha... cha... Nie cierpi nawet rozmowy o swoich przeżyciach erotycznych. To nic, będzie go pani szkolić. Jestem przekonana, że zrobi pani z niego mistrza. Ale uwaga! Rezerwuję dla siebie prawo do szczegółowych, do najszczegółowszych sprawozdań. Mnie, moja droga, nie potrzebuje się pani krępować... Przymrużyła figlarnie oko i dodała z przekonaniem: – Ja pasjami to lubię, pasjami!... Magda milczała, w najwyższym stopniu zgorszona. Nieraz za kulisami, czy wśród koleżanek słyszała najbardziej nieprzyzwoite rozmowy, słowa ordynarne, tłuste anegdoty, ale w sposobie mówienia o tych rzeczach pani Aldony było coś tak żenującego, tak przejmująco bezwstydnego, że aż musiała ugryźć się w język, by nie odpowiedzieć jakimiś ostrymi słowami. Cały szacunek jaki nie tyle żywiła, ile chciała żywić dla matki narzeczonego, stał się teraz niepodobieństwem. Po wyjściu pani Aldony, która pożegnała Magdę namowami do "nieodkładania przyjemności na noc poślubną", sprzeczne i męczące uczucia doszły do głosu. Więc takie są te prawdziwe wielkie damy?... Ich wyniosłość i dobre maniery są zatem jakąś bezwartościową dekoracją, jak inflacyjne banknoty w portfelu Ksawerego. A przecież pani Aldona jest hrabianką z domu, wychowana w klasztorze aż za granicą, pochodzi z jednej z najstarszych i od wieków znakomitych rodzin. Bończa kiedyś mówił: – Trzeba od szeregu pokoleń przyzwyczaić się do swego wielkopaństwa, by móc sobie pozwolić na największy luksus, to jest na publiczne pokazywanie, że się jest świnią. Jeżeli odważy się na to człowiek nowy, niedostatecznie przeświadczony o swojej absolutnej niezależności od opinii, to go ludzie jako świnię ze wzruszającą konsekwencją zarżną na kiełbasy. Nie, Magda nie brzydziła się panią Aldoną. Uważała ją tylko za rozwydrzoną, starzejącą się kobietę, nawet dość miłą, ale wymagającą pobłażliwego traktowania swoich dziwactw. W każdym razie po tej rozmowie Magda czuła się pewniej na własnych nogach. Przekonała się, że już liczyć się nie potrzebuje. Bezsprzecznie, miała silniejszą od nich pozycję i sama czuła się silniejsza. Coraz wyraźniej zdawała sobie sprawę, że i Ksawery już teraz w Wysokich Progach nic nie ma do decydowania, że nieświadomie, ale dobrowolnie wyrzekł się tego prawa na rzecz przyszłej żony. Im bliżej jednak czuła się osiągnięcia celu, tym bardziej w jej oczach malała sama wartość tego celu. Zbyt łatwo ustępowały przed nią trudności, zbyt lekko usuwały się przeszkody. Przyszłość wprawdzie była ich jeszcze pełna, ale w Magdzie znikła już wszelka obawa. Wiedziała, że je przezwycięży. Z całkiem też inną miną przyjechała po raz drugi do Wysokich Progów. Ani śladu nie pozostało w niej z dawnej tremy. Przeciwnie. Trzymała się z godnością, niemal wyniośle wobec rezydentów, wobec służby z pewnością siebie przyszłej pani, a wobec państwa Runickich z prawie poufałą serdecznością. Nazajutrz wyjeżdżała na tournee i była to wizyta pożegnalna, a jednocześnie przedślubna. Ślub bowiem mieli wziąć w Krakowie, gdzie zespół Magdy zatrzymywał się na kilka dni. Ksawery był zachwycony metamorfozą Magdy. Wodził za nią oczyma, a gdy znaleźli się sami, powiedział: – No, winszuję ci. Teraz już wyglądasz, jak pani Ksawerowa Runicka z Wysokich Progów. Magda zaśmiała się: – Czy to ma być szczyt wszelkiej wartości? Odczuł w jej słowach ironię i trochę się obraził. – Zapewne. Nie jest to tyle, co powiedzmy Radziwiłłowa z Nieświeża, ale upewniam cię, że niejedna kobieta... hm... nie traktowałaby tego tak lekko... – Ja też nie traktuję lekko. Przeciwnie. Ciężko mi z tą twoją drażliwością. No, a teraz chodźmy obejrzeć pokoje, które nadadzą się dla letników. W zachowanej na razie przed panią Aldoną tajemnicy Ksawery we wszystkim lubił tajemniczość – po dłuższych sprzeciwach i grymasach, zgodził się na projekt Magdy urządzenia, wzorem wielu innych dworów, letniego pensjonatu w Wysokich Progach. Inspekcja pałacu nie dziwiła nikogo, gdyż wszyscy przypuszczali, że chodzi o wybór apartamentu. Dopiero wieczorem Ksawery po długim chrząkaniu oświadczył matce, że postanowił urządzić pensjonat. – Jest to obrzydliwe – zakończył – ale niestety konieczne. Obliczyliśmy z Magdą, że da to najlepszy zbyt na produkty i około siedmiu tysięcy wpływu. Pani Aldona wbrew obawom Magdy ucieszyła się: – Ależ świetnie! Będzie przynajmniej wesoło. Tylko uwolnijcie mnie od zajmowania się letnikami. Mogę im dotrzymywać towarzystwa, grać w bridge'a, ale nie prowadzić gospodarstwo. – O nie, tym zajmie się pani Mikcińska – wtrącił Ksawery. – Po co? – spojrzała nań Magda – ja sama to poprowadzę! – Tego nie chciałbym – skrzywił się – będą to nasze miodowe miesiące. – Więc cóż z tego? Ty przecież i tak będziesz musiał pilnować robót w polu, a ja próżnować nie zamierzam. Rzecz została rozstrzygnięta. Chodziło jeszcze o jedno. Poza pokojami gościnnymi i pokojami służby, która miała być przeniesiona na folwark, wypadało do kompleksu letniskowego zaliczyć gabinet pana Michała, ze względu na sąsiedztwo łazienki. Uzyskanie na to jego zgody wydawało się niepodobieństwem. Pani Aldona aczkolwiek ucieszyła się sposobnością dokuczenia mężowi, zapewniała, że nie odstąpi on swego gabinetu za żadne skarby. Ksawery nie chciał zwrócić się z tym do ojca w obawie, że usłyszy odmowę, która poderwałaby tylko jego autorytet pana domu. Wobec tego do biblioteki na górę poszła Magda. Zapukała i weszła. Pan Michał zerwał się zakrywając nagą szyję kołnierzem szlafroka, chciał wycofać się do sąsiedniej sypialni, lecz Magda zatrzymała go prawie przemocą: – Wcale nie patrzę na pański strój. Zresztą to moja wina. Wtargnęłam tu bez uprzedzenia. – Najmocniej panią przepraszam – wciąż zakrywał się pan Michał – wyglądam chyba okropnie. – Bynajmniej. Wygląda pan bardzo miło i po domowemu. A ja mam do pana interes. Zjawiam się jako delegatka. – O! Aż tak oficjalnie? – zaśmiał się pan Michał – a ja, niepoprawny zarozumialec, łudziłem się, że to wizyta całkiem spontaniczna. Magda rozejrzała się po pokoju: – Boże, ile tu książek! A to owe pańskie rękopisy. Czy to wszystko o rewolucji francuskiej? – Wszystko – uśmiechnął się. – Szkoda, że ja jestem taka sobie głupiutka gąska westchnęła – zresztą, pan na pewno i komuś mądrzejszemu nie pozwoliłby przeczytać swoich prac? – Cóż znowu!... A czy panią interesuje ten temat? – Szalenie – wysiliła pamięć – zwłaszcza współzawodnictwo Dantona z Robespierrem. To takie potężne. Była kiedyś na jakiejś sztuce o Wielkiej Rewolucji i trochę pamiętała z tego. Pan Runicki lekko dał się pociągnąć za język. Posiadał moc materiału anegdotycznego i tym rzeczywiście zainteresował Magdę. Zdumiewało ją przy tym, że o tych ludziach, dawno umarłych, mówił z taką żywością, jakby opowiadał ploteczki o najbliższych znajomych. Drwił nawet z ich śmiesznostek, dowcipnie akcentował różne dwuznaczniki, całkiem zresztą niewinne, czasami zniżał poufnie głos, jakby się obawiał, że pani Vosier lub Ivetta Bertanon, o których opowiadał, mogą podsłuchiwać pod drzwiami. Magda wtrącała swoje okrzyki zdumienia i pytania zawsze w porę. Miała swój własny system, swoją metodę prowadzenia rozmowy ze starszymi panami. Metoda ta była niezawodna, a polegała na mieszaninie naiwnego podziwu i prawie dziecinnej kokieterii. Starsi panowie przepadali za taką okazją do przekonania się, że są jeszcze po trochu mężczyznami, a że poza tym młode i ładne oczy widzą w nich studnię mądrości i piramidę wiedzy. Była to metoda łatwa, a Magda wyspecjalizowała się w niej jeszcze za czasów swoich codziennych sjest kawiarnianych z dyrektorem Balzerem, z prezesem Godzińskim i resztą. I pan Michał pod tym względem nie różnił się od nich. Ożywił się, rozruszał, sypał dowcipami, zakończył zaś serią bardzo zgrabnych komplementów, wśród których, jak Magda z góry przewidywała, nie zabrakło i tradycyjnego u wszelkich "tatusiów" zapewnienia, że szkoda, że jest stary, bo gdyby nie był stary, byłby młodszy, a wtedy – wiadomo. – Można by pomyśleć – zastanawiała się kiedyś Magda – że każdy starszy pan za młodu był masowym zdobywcą serc. Teraz ostrożnie przystąpiła do rzeczy. Oczywiście to okropne, ale musi wrócić już na dół, wrócić z pomyślnym rezultatem swojej misji. Chodzi o gabinet. Pan Michał i tak prawie go nie używa, pracując zawsze w bibliotece, a gabinet będzie potrzebny dla letników. Nie teraz. Za tydzień, za dwa, może za trzy. Musiała po kolei wyjaśnić plany pensjonatowe i uzyskała zgodę wraz z zapewnieniem, że dla niej gotów wyrzec się nawet sypialni i zamieszkać choćby w stajni. – Pan jest bardzo, bardzo dobry – ściskała na pożegnanie jego rękę – ale mnie będzie pan przeklinał, bo później, po ślubie będę często pana nudziła. Pan tak cudownie opowiada! Ksawery odprowadził nazajutrz Magdę do Warszawy. Mieli tam różne zakupy. Jeszcze przed jej wyjazdem na tournee należało obejrzeć i wybrać różne dodatkowe sprzęty do pokojów, przeznaczonych na pensjonat. Zespół aktorski wyjeżdżał z Dworca Głównego późnym wieczorem i Ksawery odprowadził Magdę, ale tylko do poczekalni, wstydził się świecenia swoją obecnością wśród tej hałastry. Magda nie brała mu tego za złe, chociaż nie zdołał przed nią zamaskować istotnych pobudek twierdzeniem, że nieraz sam urządzał w restauracjach przyjęcia dla aktorów. Rozumiała, że wtedy występował w charakterze fundatora, teraz zaś, pomimo wszystko byłby, jak równy między równymi, tylko narzeczonym jednej z aktorek. Nie brała mu tego za złe jeszcze i dlatego, że sama od dnia zaręczyn przybrała półświadomie nowy ton wobec koleżanek i kolegów, a nawet wobec dyrektorów. Po trochu traktowała ich z góry, a swoją pracę jako czysto zarobkową rzecz, jako przykrą konsekwencję faktu, że ona, przyszła pani Wysokich Progów, chwilowo znalazła się w trudnościach materialnych. Zresztą i wśród nich, w tym swoim dotychczasowym otoczeniu, dostrzegała inny stosunek do siebie. Cieplejszy, życzliwszy, bardziej wersalski. Przestawała być rywalką, wychodziła bogato – jak wierzono – za mąż, w związku z czym można było liczyć kiedyś w razie potrzeby na drobne pożyczki, a w każdym razie na splendor, wynikający z przyjacielskiego "tykania" jaśnie pani. Myśląc o swoim rozstaniu z życiem teatralnym, Magda nie odczuwała ani odrobiny żalu. Naprawdę nic jej z tym światem nie łączyło. Był dla niej tylko etapem, stopniem, szczeblem, przedsionkiem do uplanowanej przyszłości. W marzeniach już od dawna porzuciła teatr, a i obecna jego rzeczywistość była dla niej na wskroś nieważka, przypadkowa. Ogarniało ją przerażenie na myśl, że jej małżeństwo z Ksawerym mogłoby się rozchwiać. Byłby to cios, którego znieść już by nie potrafiła. Dlatego właśnie dość łatwo zgodziła się na nieodkładanie ślubu do czasu zakończenia tournee. Nie mogła jednak zerwać kontraktu i ślub musiał się odbyć nie w Warszawie, lecz w Krakowie i to skromnie, bez welonu, bez orszaku, bez wesela. Ciężko przyszło Magdzie zrezygnować z takiego wspaniałego ślubu, o jakim marzyła od dziecka. W wyobraźni chwila ta, przeżywana po tysiąc razy, wyglądała tak pięknie. Niestety, rozsądek kazał inaczej. Pomijając już kwestię tournee, należało ograniczyć się do cichego ślubu z dwóch względów. Po pierwsze wystawna ceremonia i wesele kosztowałyby szalone sumy, a po wtóre, nie wiadomo było, czy i jak zareagowaliby na zaproszenie znajomi, sąsiedzi i krewni Ksawerego. Toteż ślub odbył się cichy, w małym kościółku krakowskim. Ponieważ trupa teatralna musiała tu czekać trzy dni na oswobodzenie sali, aktorzy mieli wolny czas, a Magda swoje trzy "miodowe" dni i trzy miodowe noce. Ksawery przyjechał rannym pociągiem w niedzielę, a odjechał w środę. Czas ten spędzili razem, nie rozstając się ani na chwilę. Ksawery w rezultacie zaklinał Magdę, by mu pozwoliła zostać dłużej, lecz pomimo tego, że sama również bardzo by tego pragnęła, wyprawiła go do domu, a odprowadzając na dworzec, tak zajęta była pożegnaniem, że Ksawery wskoczył do pociągu już w biegu. W dniu ślubu otrzymali tylko jedną depeszę: od pani Aldony: "Oboje z ojcem przesyłamy Wam, drogie dzieci, najserdeczniejsze życzenia szczęścia i rodzicielskie błogosławieństwo – stop – niech Wery przywiezie mi od Metera takie rękawiczki jak przed dwoma laty, koniecznie żółte – stop – Wasza matka". Więcej nikt o dacie ślubu nie wiedział. Życzenia od kolegów przyjęła sama Magda, gdyż udział w tej ceremonii Ksawerego pociągnąłby za sobą konieczność urządzenia kolacji, czyli zarówno koszty, jak i przerwę w od dawna przez oboje upragnionej samotności. Kategoria:Wysokie Progi